Stolen: Snowkit's Story
by Floodtail of FloodClan
Summary: When Snowkit was snatched away by a hawk, everyone took him for dead. But what if he was taken to give cats a reason for life? And a mission to find his home again? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I'm pretty excited to start this story. I hope you enjoy Stolen: Snowkit's Story! I would also like to give credit to Prin Pardus; I got inspiration from her story, Snatched: The Story of Snowkit.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors.**_  
Snowkit bounded toward_ a leaf dancing on the breeze, purring as he batted it down above his nose. Soot fell off, darkening his creamy paw fur as he played. He felt the ground shake slightly; as if paws were thundering all at once. He looked up, bemused. And that feeling became confusion. Why were all the cats hiding? . . .  
A white figure moved in the charred forest ravine; easy prey for the bird gliding over. The hawk flying high above flapped its tawny wings, golden eyes glittering cruelly. With a high pitched shriek, it plunged toward the clearing, and several of the shapes scattered, disappearing under burnt undergrowth and bushes. To the hawk it didn't matter: he was focused only on the small one. He threw his wings back to prepare for the snatch, his coal black talons outstretched. A high yowl sounded in the hawk's ear slits as a shape sprinted toward him. Just as his talons wrapped around his prey it slammed into his side. He shreed and started beat his wings, the cat on his back shredding off his feathers as it clawed him fiercely. As he rose, the cat fell off. He flew up, up, high above the clearing. Snowkit was lost to ThunderClan, forever.  
Pain lanced through his back as the cruel claws dug into him with each wingbeat. His eyes grazed the forest far beneath his paws. He thought he saw a flash of ginger- another cat? But it fell away as the hawk moved on. Snowkit let out a cry as he saw his own blood falling down, down. The hawk flew on. Snowkit eventually ceased to struggle and fell limp in the hawk's talons, eyes scanning below. He knew now there was no way he would ever escape. He had almost lost hope when the hawk shuddered. Snowkit had no idea what happened, when hot blood spattered on his fur. A stick with feathers on the end was in the embedded in the hawk's chest. Snowkit let out a yowl as the lifeless hawk plummeted down. Snowkit hit the ground. He cried out in pain, looking at his shaking paws, and his crimson fur. He squirmed out of the hawk's now limp talons and fell unconscious.  
...

Snowkit felt rumbles beneath his paws; these were not paw rumbles, they were rumbles of a voice. He looked up to see a kind brown face flecked with black, the creatures emerald eyes shone on him with pity. He saw another cat next to him, a she cat with chocolate fur and liquid gold eyes. He saw the tom's mouth move, like he was speaking to Snowkit, but Snowkit blinked blankly. Turning his attention away, he noticed he was not on the hard stone where the hawk landed; rather, he was on drapes of soft moss. He craned his head around, surprised to see his fur pure white again and his back laced with fresh pink scars. He moved, but the pain seemed duller now, muter. He turned and saw the tom had left, and the brown she cat was lying next to him. She murmured something and used her paw to smear a cool green pulp on his back. He sighed as the pain disappeared. She must know he was deaf now, he thought bitterly. She brought her face up close to his. He saw her mouth the words, he thought, "My name is Valley. Welcome to The Freecats."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm not going to keep saying, "She translated," and so on; I will just say, he/she said. Just assume that Snowkit knows what they are saying, because he must have learned to read the lips of cats in ThunderClan. ;) **

****Snowkit batted a ball of moss between his paws. He saw the brown and black tom, that Valley had said was named Rook, saying something to the other cats in the clearing. There was a large brown tabby with gleaming gold eyes, a grey and black tom with nervous blue eyes, and a silver tabby with dainty white paws. The brown she cat-Valley- translated to him, mouthing the words.  
"A quarter moon ago, I and Valley came upon a kit by a dead hawk. The hawk, we presumed, was killed by an arrow from the humans. But the kit was alive, barely so; it lost much blood." The tom paused, and Valley paused in her translations. The brown tabby with gold eyes flicked his ears and said something- "That's Hawk-" "Where did he come from? Does he plan to stay? And who is he?" Snowkit wanted to yowl. _I'm Snowkit! I'm from ThunderClan and I want to go back!  
_Rook ended the meeting. He sat in the center of the clearing, flicking his tail thoughtfully. Finally he rose to his paws and padded over to Snowkit. He touched his tail to Snowpaw, and said, "I think you should know the history of us..."

"We are, in a sense, a loyal tribe of cats. There is me- I am the leader; Valley, my mate and the healer, though she can fight. Leaf, she is the silver and white she cat, is a fighter. Hawk is a fighter, and so is the gray and silver tom; his name is Rain. He is not the bravest but he has a good heart. That is our group; we call ourselves the Freecats."  
He paused, and a fierce glimmer entered his green eyes.

"Then, Snowkit, there is the Pack. They are fierce, ruthless, led by a cat called Adder. She has been attacking us for moons now, and we lost a cat a moon ago called Fleet by Adder's own paw. She has the same amount of fighters as us... but she will do anything, and she will spill blood to get us if need be." He sighed. "I grow weary of this bloodshed. Soon, one of us will win, and one will die. I fear for my cats. Because this is more than petty battle. This is _war." _  
Snowkit shook his head, and he tried to speak. "Who're Adder's cats?"

Rook nodded. "She has a healer, Nightingale, and fighters- Falcon, Lightning, and Rumble." Suddenly a chocolate she cat laid her tail on Rook's paw. "Let him rest, my dear. He probably doesn't knw what you said, he is deaf." As he drifted off into dreams, Rook's words rang through his head. _This is more than battle. This is _war.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Once again, credit to Prin Pardus for ideas of voice rumbles. Read her stories, they're GREAT! **  
A moon had passed now; and Snowkit was giving up hope of ever seeing his home again. The pain, like the hawk's wounds, dulled, but it was always there. Valley had become a second mother to him, though she looked nothing like Speckletail. He was dozing in the sun one greenleaf day when commotion erupted. He felt the ground shake with paws and yowls. A calico face with glittering blue and gold eyes appeared in the camp. Rook charged out of his den, muzzle curled in an ugly snarl. He leapt upon her. Snowkit saw his mouth form the words, "Adder, you tyrant!"

Before a brown body slammed him into a shrub. "Get there and stay there!" Valley yowled as she burst into the fight. He crouched, numb with fear, his fur bristling. He saw a brown tom with amber eyes slam into Hawk. "Lightning!" Hawk's eyes betrayed a trace of fear before he was clawing the tom. Suddenly, Snowkit remembered what Rook had told him about some of Adder's cats. _Lightning has no morals. He will kill a cat or die trying once engaged in combat. _Lightning was on top of Hawk now, jaws closing on the tabby's throat.

Snowkit hardy knew what he was doing; he erupted from the shrub and attacked Lightning full on. Lightning turned on him. His eyes glittered but Snowkit kept hold on the tom's throat. He felt the pulse fade away, and when he turned, he saw Adder holding Rook by the throat. "Let go!" she yowled to Snowkit. "Let go...or he dies." Snowkit backed off, flattening his ears. She grinned. "Oh... well, as longs as I have him, he goes." Before his disbelieving eyes she bent down and grasped Rook's throat. He struggled and went limp, his chest still. She stepped toward Snowkit.  
He knew, then and there, he had to go or die. He fled.  
The grass went under his paws and turned to stone. He knew this was where the hawk fallen. Still he ran, on and on. He saw great stone things looming before him. _Forget about them. _He thought firmly. _You will never see the again. _He padded on. _I'll bet Adder is killing Hawk, or Leaf, or Rain right now... Valley! Oh, no... Valley. _He knew he should go back but he couldn't. He wasn't brave enough; wasn't strong enough. _StarClan, am I destined lose everything? Everything I love?_

_***  
He awoke _under a shadow. It was a little cream brown tom with a white chest. "Well, hello there, young'un." The tom rumbled. "I'm Sparrow, and you might be...?" Snowkit shook his head, "I'm nobody. I'm less than crowfood." Sparrow purred. "Now, don't speak tha' way, my friend. It might not be so bad as you make it out to be." Snowkit raised his head, blue eyes gleaming. "Not bad." He stated. "Not bad when you watch a kind cat be murdered before your own paws. Fleeing to save your own wretched skin while other cats stay and fight. Not bad. Well, Sparrow, I think that is bad. I think that is horrible! Not bad! Who're you to tell me, it's not 'bad!'" He was heaving, taking his rage and emotions out on this tom. "So when you realize it is horrible, come back and tell!"  
Sparrow stared at him. Then he turned tail and walked away.  
Snowkit was left alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Snowkit watched Sparrow go, only turning after the cream tail disappeared. He thought he felt a tremor of paws on the ground; but he was much too exhausted to care. Only when a tabby cat collapsed at his paws wheezing, did he look up. "Hawk...?" He said, hardly daring to believe it. "I thought Lightning killed you!" "Adder killed Rook, Snowkit, Rook is dead. We managed to escape but..." His lips closed. Snowkit looked down. _So their leader is dead. _"Valley nearly killed Adder for vengeance, but Adder, Falcon, and Lightning escaped. Their power is broken, but Leaf, Valley and I fled. We will never go back there. Falcon killed Rain when we fled." Hawk's eyes dropped. "Where are Leaf and Valley, then?" Snowkit demanded. "They are behind that bush. Valley is grieving greatly for Rook. They were mates, after all." Snowkit got to his paws. "Maybe I can help."  
Valley's head was buried in her paws. Leaf sat beside her, soothing her. "He would want you to move on, Valley. It is okay." Snowkit sat beside her. Valley looked up. "I am sick of this!" she spat angrily. "Having to fight for our territory, and never being able to live peacefully." Her golden eyes were blazing like fire. "I'll even bet this place is owned by another cat!" Snowkit didn't have the heart to tell her about the old loner Sparrow.  
_He probably does live and hunt here, but I'll bet he can't catch much. _He thought, looking at the stony ground dotted with shrubs and weeds. "Valley-" he mewed, "Fighting to survive is a part of our life. It is our nature, our very essence, and Rook knew that. He died fighting for you all. Some cats fight more than others, some cats like to fight, to kill, and spill blood. Some do not fight at all-" "Well, then, I want to be one who doesn't fight!" she hissed. "And the ones that do not fight are soft. They live with Twolegs. They are not free, free will for them is nonexistent." He said firmly. "And that is not what you want, deep down inside."  
The three former Freecats looked at him in awe. "You may be deaf and young, but you are wise." Leaf meowed. "You must have been sent by the Sky-cats." "Sky-cats?" he mewed. "Yes. They are our lost ones. They live in the clouds after they leave this earth. Rook will be there now." At the mention of her mate, Valley whimpered. "I do not know these Sky-cats, but I know of StarClan." He offered.  
Their ears pricked. "StarClan?" Hawk asked curiously, tail twitching.  
"Yes, StarClan. They are where Clan cats go after they die." Leaf's amber eyes gleamed. "What is a... what do you say? A _Clan?" _ Snowkit stared at her in awe. "Why, you do not know?" He mewed in disbelief. "A Clan is... why, it is amazing. There are four Clans, excluding StarClan. Cats live all together, similar to what you had, but there is a firm system and it is much larger. A leader is a powerful cat with nine lives. He has a deputy, which will take over after the leader dies nine times. If the deputy dies first, the leader must choose a new deputy." He sighed. "I know most of it. When kits are six moons old, as I would have been, they are apprenticed to learn to fight and hunt." Snowkit saw Valley mouth something under her breath, it looked like she scoffed, _fight. _He moved on.  
"Then, after the apprentices have learned all the skills they need, they are made warriors. They get a name. Like, if I was Snowpaw, I might become, say, Snowpelt or something. Then there are queens, they nurse kits. Once your kits are apprenticed, you can go back to being a warrior. Once you are too old to fight anymore, you become an elder. Also, we have a medicine cat. She doesn't fight, doesn't mate, and doesn't have kits."

"Well, young 'un, that's some fancy stuff there." Snowkit felt the rumble of a cat's voice. "Sparrow." He meowed. Sparrow padded in front of him. Hawk stood up, claws out. "Who are _you?" _He snarled. Snowkit got to his paws. "It's okay, Hawk! This is Sparrow. He's a loner... right?" Sparrow nodded. "And I got me some company. Bell, come out. They won' eatcha." A rustle sounded in the bushes. A small blue tabby with yellow eyes shyly padded out. A collar hung on her neck, and a brown bell dangled off of it, jingling as she padded over daintily.

"Hello. I am Bell." She mewed softly. Leaf stared at her in disgust. "She's a pet!" She growled. Bell looked at Leaf. "Excuse me!" she hissed, surprising Snowkit greatly. "But for your information, I never wanted to be either! My humans abandoned me!" Snowkit laid his tail on Bell. "It's alright. We won't hurt you, will we?" He aimed the last part at Leaf, glaring. She grumbled. "Fine. Bu she should take that revolting thing off." She eyed the collar. Snowkit purred. _Quite an unlikely party. An old loner, a kittypet, three rogues, and a deaf Clan cat. _He looked at the sky. _StarClan, what are you planning?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! Okay. By now the plot should start to really kick in, but... no more updates till we have at LEAST five reviews! Thanks for reviewing, MewMewLight, Dawnflower of WindClan, and Silent's Screams! The fifth reviewer gets a Sparrow plushie! :) **

Snowkit shuffled his paws. "Valley, I really think doing this would be a big risk-" She interrupted. "I said that I wanted to live in a Clan many times, and I'll still say it. The Freecats are dead and gone; the Pack has taken over our former territory. What you described yesterday... it is exactly want I want. Stability and friends. I need a purpose to live. Not just living to survive."

She finished, staring at him with pleading gold eyes. Snowkit looked away.

Then he jerked his head up. "How on _earth _do you propose we find them, exactly? I want to find them as much as you do, but we can't with no idea where we're goi-" "The hawk brought you from the west; we will tread that way."

"Valley, is that your best idea?" Snowkit sighed. "You do realize plenty could go wrong-we could miss them entirey, we could get lost, we could get injured."

She stood up, eyes blazing. "You say you want to find them! If you did you would be willing to take _any _risk!" She stalked off.

He shook his head. She was partly right. He wanted so much to find them, but he was so scared. Maybe they wouldn't recognize him, maybe his mother would be dead, maybe they wouldn't want him. Then he hissed at himself.

_Of course they'll want you! They attacked the hawk for you! And Speckletail won't be dead, surely, she wasn't an elder. _  
His spirits lifted a little. He made up his mind. "Valley!" He called.

She was telling Bell, Hawk, Leaf, and Sparrow about her plan. Bell was looking unsure, Sparrow was nodding, Hawk was waving his tail like he was all for it, and Leaf looked indifferent.

"I have decided." He announced. "I do want to go; and Valley's plan is the best we have... so let's do it."

He went over to Sparrow. "Are you going with us?" he asked, sure the loner would say no. "Of course I am!" he said, surprised. "Young 'un, the truth is I have never liked loner life. I used to be... in the Pack."

"The PACK?" He cried. "With Adder and them?" Sparrow nodded. "But I was forced out by Adder. She claimed I was a soft hearted traitor for the Freecats. So I fled, and ended up here. I want what you said a Clan has to offer. I am going."

Snowkit agreed. He turned to Bell. "Are you going?" He asked the kittypet. She looked unsure, her amber eyes full of uncertainty. But she looked Snowkit in the eye, and mouthed, "I'm going."

Hawk came up. "Snowkit, I guess I can go. But what about Leaf?"  
He mewed, "Let me ask her." She was sitting, het white tail wrapped around her silver paws. "Leaf?" He mewed.

"Snowkit. Was it you that came up with this absurd idea?" Leaf demanded.

"Well, it was Valley, but I agree with her."

"Snowkit, I have lived my entire life here. It is my home. I can't just up and leave. It's different for the others. Hawk came when he was an adult, Valley came when she was as old as you, and who knows about Sparrow and Bell... but..."

"Leaf, if you stay, Adder might come after you. Would you give up life to stay here?"

"I... I guess not." She said. "I'll go."

Snowkit padded over to the others. "We will leave at moonhigh. Until then, let's hunt and rest."

Snowkit lay under a shrub, picking at a mouse. The moon had just risen to its peak. It was moonhigh!

"Everyone, let's go." As the group padded, backs to the forest, Snowkit had a surge of hope.

_ThunderClan, here I come!_

**A/N-If anyone wants to input ideas about what should befall the group on their journey to the Clans, put it in a review or PM me! *throws Snowkit plushies to all reviewers* Constructive criticism helps!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MewMewLight was the fifth reviewer. Congrats! *throws Valley plush to her* Interesting idea. Maybe... ;) But don't be mad if I do not use it. :p To those that don't know/ didn't quite get it, Freecats are a rogue group that were fighting against the Pack, another Rogue group. The Freecats fled when the Pack killed Rook and Rain. Also, I started a new story, 'Teardrops!' Please read and review it! **

The moon was espically bright and the stars twinkled warmly on them. Snowkit padded flank. Valley led, as she had seen the hawk's flight. Next to Snowkit was Bell. Finally, Hawk, Leaf, and Sparrow walked loosely behind.

Snowkit looked and saw Valley whispering something. He read her lips.

"Rook... I miss you more than you know. But I know you are with the Sky-cats... and I hope you agree with what we are doing. I know you are looking down on us. Please, let us find Snowkit's Clan and be safe."

She fell silent, looked up at star glowing brightly above her, and raised her muzzle. "We can do this." The first pink streaks on the horizon showed, and slowly the sun rose in a fiery ball. One by one the stars blinked out. Bell's blue tabby fur was pressed comfortingly against Snowkit's.

Once or twice he caught her looking at him, some strange emotion shining in her amber eyes. He dismissed it as admiration.  
Suddenly Hawk turned to him. "We need to rest," he mouthed. Sure enough, Leaf was lagging behind.

Snowkit felt hunger tug at his stomach and he felt it rumble. He saw a crumbling structure near them.

"Let's stop; rest up and eat." He told her. She glanced at him. "We could rest there; I bet it's teeming with mice."

She nodded, "Okay." They headed to the place. Snowkit sniffed. There was a scent there similar to mice but not exactly mouse, Snowkit couldn't place his paw on it.

He felt the shifting paws through his own. There were hundreds of mice here. Suddenly, he felt Bell yowl.

Behind them were thousands of rats, blocking any exit, too many for them to fight. Suddenly, they all were fighting for their lives.

**A/N- I'm sorry if that was too big a cliffhanger! REMEMBER- R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 (sorry its short)

The rats came down in a horrible, squeaking wave. Luckily Snowkit couldn't hear the enraged squeals. He struck out with his claws.

"There are too many to fight!" he screeched after a few seconds of hopeless slashing and biting. "Just get out!" As the words came out, he saw Bell leap out the exit and run, blood spattering after her. After her followed Sparrow, then Valley, then Leaf. "Hawk!" Snowkit yowled. "Hawk, get out!" He dimly noticed a tabby head fight toward the exit and flee. He crouched, and thrust himself away from the heaving mass of gray rats.**  
**"Is everyone okay?" he yowled as he neared them. His answer was a shake of the head. He saw a ragged, red mass of fur huddled by Sparrow's paws.

It was Bell.

"Staunch the bleeding! Press your paws over her wounds." Valley ordered. "I was the healer for the Freecats. Leaf, go find some cobwebs! Quickly!" Valley was buzzing around Bell, pressing pulp here, cobwebs there, and more herbs there.

Snowkit looked at his paws, firmly pressed against a gash. The white fur was a deep shade of crimson now. "Come on, Bell, pull through..." He muttered. "Snowkit!" Valley shook his shoulder.

"You don't press so hard. You just squeeze out blood. Now go wash off in that puddle. He padded away, leaving red paw-prints in the dirt. "Bell, you can't die." He muttered. _This is _all _my fault! I suggested resting there. Now she might die because of me.  
_He remembered what the look he had seen in her eyes was with a sharp inhale.

"It was _love_."

She'll live." Valley translated to Snowkit. "But she will have a limp for the rest of her life." Snowkit did his best to be optimistic. _It could have been worse. Much worse. _He told himself day after day. This still did not ease his troubled thoughts; that he had crippled an innocent, happy cat. _What's worse is that she loved me. Why would she? I'm a deaf kit! _Then one day, Valley added up to him. "Snowkit, it's time to move."

He nodded wearily. This had aged him beyond the measly eight or nine moons he was.**  
**The sun was bright overhead. Snowkit took the lead, unable to look at Bell limping along, wincing at each step.**  
**He felt a voice rumble. He ignored it, still plodding along. He noticed dimly a smudge nearing them on the distant horizon. They were topped with white. "It is the mountains."

A/N~ **I know this was VERY short, sorry. Where are we on the timeline? After the battle of BloodClan, around FQ. **


	8. Chapter 8

Snowkit's eyes widened. "The mountains." He whispered. They rose oppressively, dark and mysterious; he wasn't looking forward to crossing them, if it came to that.

Valley looked at him, her golden eyes gleaming with adventure. "A quest." She murmured. Bell came up beside him, wincing slightly as her injured forepaw thudded the soft earth. "I heard from the Twolegplace rumors they're constantly covered with snow and food is nearly impossible to find much less catch-"

She stopped. Sparrow had butted in between them. "I dunno know 'bout you all," he grunted. "But I ain't looking forward much to crossing them mountains." Leaf and Hawk joined the conversation.

Leaf said something so quickly Snowkit didn't catch her lips moving, and he dropped out of the conversation. As he felt the excited meows and all the dawning birdsong, Valley's excitement was infectious. He started to feel hope dawn on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
The mountains seemed no closer after walking till their paws ached, but one thing rose impressively on the horizon: The close Twolegplace. Bell was more nervous each paw step that took them closer. Soon she was jumping at the slightest things. Snowkit tried to turn a blind eye to these mishaps, but when it got to the point of her letting out a startled yowl when Valley tapped her shoulder, he confronted her.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"I... I don't know what you mean." She mumbled.

"You do. Jumping at the slightest things, shouting when Valley barely touched you..."

She murmured something his eyes didn't catch. "What?"

"It's a long story. I told you my Twolegs abandoned me... I never _had _Twolegs... I was just a common street cat. Easily replaceable, they told me... no one would miss me, they said... and they were right." Her orange eyes were bitter.

"Who told you this?"

"In Twolegplace, some cats have banded together to make a group. There are many, but two of them are fighting over a bit of land. I was in a group, and I was often sent as a spy to find out and report back where and when we would be attacked. But one time, I was caught listening in, and they chased me out after wounding me-" She held up her paw and he saw that a claw was missing.

"That they pulled out, as a warning. I fled back to my own group, but the leader punished me for failing my task. He chased me out, and told me never to return. He was brutal, but..." She trailed off. "Anyway, being so near here is making me awfully jumpy."

He nodded, dazed. How could someone be so brutal to her? She'd made a mistake; that was all, and he felt anger sear his chest. He shook his muzzle and pressed against her. "We'll protect you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twolegplace was definitely near; they would reach it in a day, likely. With Snowkit's reassurance, she was less frightened, and her eyes gleamed with determination.

They stopped under a towering oak, its branches arching protectively over them. Valley raised her tail. "We'll rest here for now; you'd best eat and sleep. We enter Twolegplace at midday tomorrow."

Snowkit tried to hunt, feeling the ground crunch. Many times a bird flew away or a mouse darted into a hole because he couldn't hear the noise he was producing. Just as he thought he had a vole in his grasp, it scuttled away. Snarling in frustration, he turned to go. But a paw prevented him from doing so. He turned and saw Hawk there, the vole hanging from his jaws. "Can't let prey escape, can we?"  
Snowkit's jaw dropped: Hawk had a crow, three shrews, and a frog which Snowkit eyed distastefully.  
He tossed the vole and two shrews to Snowkit, grasping the crow, other shrew, and frog.

Curling up with a full belly, he soon drifted off.

_He was in a large clearing. Cats roamed, but though he was right in their midst, they strolled about as if he wasn't there. A tabby walked right through him. Soon a large ginger cat burst in, followed by a wild eyed grey tom and a few others. All the others looked at him curiously. _

"We were on a patrol when a big monster came at us!" _he began_, "It tore down a few trees and then we had to go..."

_Cats stared at him in shock, he, too, was confused..._

_But then he felt a sharp pain in his side and he flailed over, gasping..._

"_Wake up!"_

A grumpy silver and cream face peered into his. "Wake up." She repeated as he blinked groggily. "We have to go, come on; the sun is already at its peak."

He scrambled to his paws and blinked. Valley was already waiting with Bell and Hawk, Leaf was in the process of prodding Sparrow awake as she had done to Snowkit.

Soon they were on the move. Twolegplace yielded a stench that wafted toward them on the breeze, making him gag. They entered Twolegplace; Thunderpaths and Twoleg dens stretching endlessly on before them.  
Bell's confidence was wavering.  
They were hardly into the winding place when a voice cackled behind them.

"Well, what do we have here?"

**Officially OFF hiatus :-)**


End file.
